


For This One Moment of Peace, Eternal Damnation

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife's death the Sheriff falls into a bottle and begins to notice things about his son that he shouldn't.</p><p>(Heed the warnings and tags please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For This One Moment of Peace, Eternal Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bit different than my usual. Same theme different players. Figured I'd give Harry a break for a minute.
> 
> The first title just annoyed the fuck outta me so I changed it. naming and summarizing fics sucks.

John Stilinski was a man of impeccable moral character. Was, as in past tense. He used to be a man you could always count on to do the right thing no matter what, that’s why he was made Sheriff. The whole Stilinski family was a staple in the community. John was a police officer, he protected the people. Claudia, his clearly loving and devoted wife, taught the children. Loved by her students and the people of Beacon Hills, Claudia was just as important as John.

Last but not least there was little Stiles. Stiles was an adorable little thing. Always running around town with his best friend Scott, getting into all kinds of mischief. The towns people mostly looked on with fond exasperation at the hyper child as he talked a mile a minute about this or that.

Then Claudia got sick, and soon after she was just gone. The town mourned with the remaining Stilinskis but no amount of well wishes or tuna casserole would bring back John’s wife. John fell into a bottle slowly. At first, with everyone around, he felt like he could handle it and stay strong. But the people had their own lives and soon faded away, only giving an occasional sad look or word.

John took a leave of absence from work. Just for a little while he told them. Days turned into weeks turned into months. Stiles learned to pick up all the empty bottles so John wouldn’t trip over them while he was drunk, John learned to keep himself locked away in the den when Stiles was home from school.

Claudia died in August and now it was December. Whenever John sobered up long enough to make a trip to the package store the streets were lined with wreaths and lights, the store fronts decorated with jolly fat men. Christmas was Claudia’s favorite time of year. He barely made it to the couch before he passed out drunk, leaving a half empty bottle on the passenger seat of his car.

John woke blearily, his vision filled with whiskey colored eyes. His wife's eyes. For just a moment he saw Claudia again, for just a moment he forgot. But then his vision cleared and his son’s worried face filled in behind his wife’s eyes and John remembered. She was gone, and this was all he had left.

From that moment every time he looked at his son all he saw was his wife. At first it was just the boys eyes, then his smile, his laugh, his nose. He drank himself deeper and deeper hoping to bury everything, but when nights came the thoughts came with it. Thoughts that no one would have ever suspected Sheriff John Stilinski of ever having let alone acting on.

Yet, here he was. Standing in the doorway of his son’s bedroom as the child slept peacefully, unaware of the danger he was in. The light from the hallway fell across the bed allowing John to see Stiles/Caudia’s sweet mouth and nose. He didn’t even know he had moved until he was tracing that nose, those lips lightly with his fingers.

John stared down at his child watching as his breath raised and lowered his nightshirt rhythmically. Hands slid down the long slender neck, over soft cotton and John watched mesmerized as his hands moved without thought or permission. They reached the end of the shirt and touched bare soft skin. Just as soft as Claudia, tender hairless skin begging to be touched, kissed. Then, as if by magic, that soft skin was under his lips. Just as warm as it had been months ago the last time he had his wife.

The man ran his hands along Stiles’ outer thighs as his lips trailed kisses on the soft inner thighs. John breathed out a sigh, his breath fluttering the end of his son’s night shift. Needing to explore more, his hand left the boy’s outer thighs and slowly worked the nightshirt up his son’s torso revealing baby soft skin in its wake.

John’s mouth followed his hands, kissing and nuzzling the bared flesh so sweet after such a long time. The shirt was bunched up under stiles arms, but John didn’t want to disturb his son’s sleep to get it off. Stiles always slept so soundly, but John was cautious. His kisses covered those tiny nipples, feeling them pebble under his tongue. He laved at them for long moments before moving further.

With his body completely covering the smaller one, John pressed his lips to Stiles’ collarbone, moving the neck hole of the shirt out of the way to kiss and lick up the boy’s neck and throat before claiming his prize. He captured those taunting lips that had been teasing him for long days and nights. John moved softly, lightly dipping his tongue in for a taste. He didn’t taste like Claudia here, but it had been so long. John’s hands caressed the child’s skin as his lips tasted his mouth.

It was so much but it wasn’t enough. Hands skittered across the small scrap of clothing he had carefully avoided on his journey, but could no longer be ignored. John pulled back, dragging the tiny Spiderman briefs with him. They disappeared somewhere over his shoulder while John took in the latest treasure that had been revealed. His son was so small here, so different from her.

Regardless, John dived in. He completely ignored that tiny member and his mouth went right to his son’s hole. His large hands spread little thighs to get a better reach as he licked and dipped into his son’s pussy, making it wet and shiny. Stiles was so small, so young. John traced the wrinkles of his son’s hole with his tongue, pressing the tip to the center to breach the boy.

Time seemed to speed by as a finger joined his tongue then another and another and soon there were four fingers working their way in an out of the virgin hole. His son was shifting uncomfortably under the ministrations, but had yet to wake. John sat back on his knees, one hand working his pajama pants down as the other continued to stretch his son, unable to leave for even a moment.

John’s cock stood tall and proud, pre come leaking from the tip. Even though he had been drinking nothing could take away from the sight before him, his son’s pale skin shone brightly in the dark room completely bared to his father’s needy gaze. John spit into his palm and stroked himself slick before walking forward on his knees until his son’s ass was in his lap. He rubbed the wet tip of his cock through the slick covering his son’s hole where he had been eating him out for what seemed like hours. The Sheriff held his cock and slotted it right at the well stretched and slightly pulsing hole before laying his body atop his son’s.

The size was all wrong. John wanted to taste those lips as he entered his son for the first time, but Stiles was just too tiny. The best he could do was tuck his son’s face into the crook of his neck, shivering slightly as the hot breath blew across his skin. Like this John could almost forget it wasn’t his wife he held, he could almost forget how small and fragile the body beneath him was.

John eased his hips forward, pressing into his son slowly. All the stretching couldn’t make up for the fact it was a child he was fucking into, but John continued even as his son’s insides trembled around him as it tried to keep him out. A shocked gasp came from his son, signaling that he had finally and unsurprisingly awoken, but John just pressed his son’s face into his shoulder and continued on.

Stiles began to thrash under him, legs and arms hitting at John as he drove further into the child. With some exasperation John raised up and caught his son’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above the boys head. Stiles eyes went shocked as he saw exactly who was inside him, but John clapped his hand over the boy’s mouth before he could scream or break the mood. John’s hand covered the whole lower half of the boy’s face until all he could see were his wife’s nose and eyes.

It was so tight, even tighter than Claudia had been on their first time. John pressed forward in tiny thrusts, moving further drawing back then moving forward even more. It took a long time before John was completely buried, but it was worth it to be complete surrounded once more. Stiles was trembling underneath him, eyes constantly flowing with tears. His hands kept his son pinned to the bed as the boy’s chest heaved with sobs. John never looked away from his wife’s eyes as he drew out almost to the tip then pushed back in starting a long slow rhythm.

John knew he had to make this last, this might be his only chance. Every time he neared his orgasm, he stilled. Buried himself in his son’s tight cunt and waited until the danger passed before starting up again. Sometime during the night Stiles went limp with either sleep or unconsciousness. Either way it allowed John to free his hands and run them along the still body.

Eventually though, all good things must come to an end. John gripped his son’s slender hips and began to thrust harder and faster into him. The wet sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room as John pounded into Stiles. The father had to keep pulling the limp body down the bed as the force of his thrusts pushed Stiles away from him.

John was so close he just needed one thing. He continued to hammer into his son and started to tap him on his face. Stiles eyes shot open and when John saw his wife’s eyes he came hard, shoving his cock into his son as deep as it could go. Stiles began to cry again as John continued to fuck into him through his release before finally there was nothing left.

He collapsed to the side of his son, careful not to land on top of him. John pulled the trembling boy to his chest, trying to sooth the boy even as his actions scared him further. Tomorrow John would face the consequences of his actions when Scott and his mother Melissa dropped by for a play date only to find Stiles trembling in the corner of the living room under a table and the Sheriff passed out drunk and naked covered in come in his son's bed. Tomorrow John would head for his handgun while Melissa headed for the phone. Tomorrow the town would reel in shock, mothers clutching their children closer, unable to keep from casting suspicious looks at their husbands. But for right now John Stilinski held the last piece of his wife close to his chest and for the first time in months fell asleep content.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for that last step. It's a doozy.
> 
> Because y'all beg so pretty I'm working on continuing the story set 8 years after this.


End file.
